No More Sacrifices
by Kez Ramsey
Summary: ch 2 upNo, not my sequel. Popped into my head while watching a jetta commercial. 1R. rr
1. Hello

@My first songfic! 

~!~ The song "My Sacrifice" belongs to Creed and their label respectively 

GW and the characters therein belong to not me 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"If you love it, let it go, if it loves you, it will return." 

Like burning eyes of animosity, he seemed to catch every single red light, on top of that he had been delayed by two trains whose engineers didn't seem to know which direction they were going in. All he needed now was a car accident or traffice jam. Knuckles clenching the wheel in frustration, Heero looked at the invitation he had haphazardly thrown onto the passenger's seat when he had got in. The invitation was for Relena's wedding. 

Hello my friend we meet again 

It's been a while where should 

we begin…feels like forever 

Within my heart are memories 

Of perfect love that you gave to me 

I remember 

How long had it been since he had seen her face to face? Heero didn't even want to begin to count the years, yet there she was, a picture perfect image in his mind's eye. 

The light turned green and he sped off on his way. Funny, how the old Heero, "The Perfect Soldier" from the wars, wouldn't have been so easily infuriated by traffic lights and the like. He especially wouldn't have been sitting there waiting for the damned light to turn green when all of the lights seemed to be working against him, knowing full well that by doing so he was only causing himself to be even more late. But that's what she had done for him. 

Relena had helped Heero esccape the killing machine he had been raised to be. So many times she had stopped him from taking a life. Though it had meant nothing to him at the time, she showed him what it could have meant if only he just give a damn for once. She had given him a life just through simple acts of kindness. He may have saved her life a couple of times before, but Heero had never really lived until he met Relena. 

When you are with me 

I'm free…I'm careless…I believe 

Above all the others we'll fly 

This brings tears to my eyes 

My sacrifice 

An angel on Earth, the saviour he discovered all too late - whatever, Heero didn't buy into cliches. Relena was just a girl. 

He snorted in spite of himself at the thought. Just a girl . . . just the girl that had single-handedly reunited the Earth and the colonies into peace . . . just the girl he had fought for and would have died for . . . just the girl he lov- 

Heero's cellphone rang, cutting off his thoughts. "Hello, Duo, " he answered, knowing innately only his bestfriend could have such timing. 

"Where the hell are you, man? The ceremony's already started!" 

"On my way." 

"You've been on your way for the past hour! If you don't get here soon - you'll be too late to stop this whole thing!" 

"I told you already, Duo. I'm not coming to ruin Relena's wedding." 

We've seen our share of ups and downs 

Oh how quickly life can turn around in 

an instant 

It feels so good to reunite 

Within yourself and within your mind 

Let's find peace there 

"You know, that 'she's too good for me, I can only be her protector' routine got old a long time ago. Just get your ass down here so you can crash this wedding!" 

Heero had already hung up before the entirety of the last sentence had been said. The guy was insane. He couldn't just walk in after so long and crash Relena's wedding. During the wars they had been close but since then they had hardly seen each other. It wouldn't be right for him to do something like that. 

Besides, she had found someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and that in itself was something special. Not to mention, she had found this someone in between all her duties as the Vice-Foreign Minister. He knew, a day didn't go by where she wasn't on one of the news stations because of some negotiation or another. He couldn't destroy her one chance at true happiness. She deserved this more that anyone else. This was her day to truly just be happy, and even though Heero wasn't necessarily happy himself; he would be happy for her. She had made enough sacrifices for him - it was time he did the same for her. Even if that meant giving up his own chance at happiness. 

When you are with me 

I'm free…I'm careless…I believe 

Above all the others we'll fly 

This brings tears to my eyes 

My sacrifice 

Finally he arrived at the church. Renoucing any form of conventional parking, Heero just stopped the car and got out, then headed for the doors.The rain was pouring down like chunks of lead pounding him harder and harder. He hesitated. What if Relena had only sent the invitation to him as a gesture or what if she thought he would just rip it up like so many before? No. She wasn't like that. He reasoned with a shake of his head. He took another step but then stopped again. Now, he was questioning himself. What would he do when he saw her? It was a decent question and one that unfortunately he didn't have an answer for. It didn't matter. This wasn't about him, or was it? 

He was drenched and procrastinating, he realized. Walk in, sit down. He told himself. Walk in, sit down. He ascended the small flight of stairs and then froze at the doors. He couldn't. He couldn't just walk in and sit down. The discovery was so blatanly clear and yet so simplistically right despite his best efforts to avoid all thoughts on the subject. He couldn't not do anything. He wouldn't. 

He entered the church. 

With the door ajar and the rainstorm raging outside, everyone's attention was drawn to Heero. As Relena turned, a smile erupted on her face as she realized who it was. 

I just want to say hello again 

The end. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So it leaves a little to the imagination. So, did you love it, hate it, like it? Tell me please. I have no life . . . . I live for reviews . . . . Thanks for reading, Allusia. 


	2. Ashiteru

Disclaimer: 'All You Wanted' belongs to Michelle Branch and her respective label.

@ I omitted the extra choruses due to length issues. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think, please!

For Aislin

Relena couldn't help but show her surprise and relief at the sight of Heero. 'Oh, my god,' she thought. 'He came.' A deep breath, she hadn't realized she had been holding, escaped. 'Heero.'

__

I wanted to be like you 

I wanted everything 

So I tried to be like you 

And I got swept away 

"So, who is he?" one of her friends asked, pointing at the youth standing nearby on the verandah. 

"The new guy? I dunno . . ." someone else had replied. The group of girls sat together discussing and chancing the occasional look at the boy.

"I'm going to invite him to my party," Relena said, pulling an invitation out of her bag and scrawling his name on it. She got up and headed over to give him the envelope. . .

__

I didn't know that it was so cold 

And you needed someone to show you the way 

So I took your hand and we figured out 

That when the tide comes I'd take you away 
    
    "You've joined the Preventers?" Relena asked, her surprise quite apparent in her tone.

"I don't have much of a choice," Heero replied.

"No?" He didn't respond. So she got up from where she sat and took his hands in hers. "You don't have to go on killing."

Heero looked down at her small hands grasping his. He said something she didn't catch but then looked into her eyes again. "I will protect you until the day I die, but I'm nothing more than a soldier."

Relena shook her head, "That's not true. I'm not going to let you walk away thinking that."

Heero let go of her hands but remained where he was. His deep gaze studied her face. His eyes whispered a silent prayer. 

__

If you want to 

I can save you 

I can take you away from here 

So lonely inside 

So busy out there 

And all you wanted was somebody who cares 

"Heero!" Relena yelled as she ran through the hallway of the Preventers' office. He stopped and turned to face her. "Don't go." He turned again to continue on his way. She caught him by the arm, and moved in front of him. "Please don't go," she said as a single tear softly streaked down her face. Heero touched her cheek, wiping away the tear. She swallowed, "Because if you do, I don't know if I can-"

"You're stronger than me," he stated.

"I'm not!" She demanded. "My brother is dead, my kingdom is gone – we are trying to keep this peace but-"

He drew her close and embraced her for the first time. "You are my strength," he whispered in her ear.

"Then here," she rummaged through the bag on her shoulder and brought out the Teddy Bear he had left for her when she became Vice-Foreign Minister. "Take this, for luck."

__

I'm sinking slowly 

So hurry hold me 

Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on 

Please can you tell me 

So I can finally see 

Where you go when you're gone 
    
     "Do you think he'll come?" Duo inspected the invitation, whistling his approval. "Duo?" Relena pressed.

"What? Heero? I don't lmow Lena," Duo responded honestly. "I'll make sure he gets it though – don't you worry."
    
    "Thanks Duo," Relena smiled. The man, still sporting the braid Hilde kept threatening to cut off, gave a salute and walked off. Relena's smile faded. 'He's not going to come,' she realized. 

__

All you wanted was somebody who cares 

If you need me you know I'll be there 

Oh, yeah 

Gasps resounded throughout the church, even the minister had stopped, picking up on the surprise of even the wedding party. Relena stared at him, forgetting everything and everyone around her. He held her Teddy Bear tentatively at his side.

Heero took a step forward, "Relena!"

__

Please can you tell me 

So I can finally see 

Where you go when you're gone 

"Ashiteru."


End file.
